Only Lovers Left Undead
by ChristianOtaku
Summary: As told by Adam, just a couple hours after the film ended. A short story of 'what happened next'. Is this the end of Eve and Adam? In the end are they reduced to blood thirsty monsters?


Disclaimer, I own nothing.

Only three days ago did I discover the movie, Only Lovers Left Alive. To be perfectly honest, I only went searching for movies that Tom Hiddleston had been in as a result to watching Infinity War. I watched the trailer for Only Lovers Left Alive and immediately thought, "Oooh Vampire Loki and Vampire Ancient One, this will be interesting". Well I admit it that Only Lovers Left Alive has completely distracted me from Infinity War and after rewatching this movie again at 2 am I suddenly felt the urge to write.

This takes place just a few hours after the last scene from Only Lovers Left Alive. There is no plan for more chapters, but I could be tempted to write more. Also I really enjoyed writing from Adam's point of view. I hope you enjoy these short paragraphs and who knows? Maybe I'll write more or even write a Loki story while I am at it…?

* * *

Only Lovers Left Undead

She was scrambling around. She tried to sit up, but she was too tired. All she managed was to flap her arms towards me. She panted at the pain. But Mine and I let the zombies lie in anguish on the ground. I laid together with Mine. Our heads back as we forgot the red staining our lips in perfect round droplets. We were so hungry, now we were bloated and overstuffed from our meal. Nourishment and nutrients rushed through our veins and it was a high incomparable to any drug. The male that belonged to Mine gently thrashed and quietly moaned. The female echoed back in despair.

"Dawn approaches," Eve whispered into my ear, her cool lips against my flesh. I resisted the shudder her skin against mine always brought.

Slowly I pulled myself up, I brought Eve up with me and together we gazed upon the violence we made together. I looked away from the perfectly shaped bite marks the zombies shared. I looked into Eve's eyes. I looked for traces of illness. We feasted on untested blood and neither of us sampled either zombie's blood for traces of contamination. Eve looked back at me. She touched my cheek affectionately before she leaned in. I leaned forward and we embraced and kissed each other deeply. She pulled away for just a second, to lick away the stain of blood from the corner of my mouth. Then again we kissed. I held on to her in fear she would vanish. What would I do without My love? I would surely perish.

She pulled away again and abruptly stood. She turned and squinted at the horizon, almost as if she were in pain. I quickly stood too. Dawn was nearly here, dragging up the sun and ready to burn us in this awful desert. I fetched our glasses and quickly placed the dark shades over Mine's before protecting my own eyes. Eve did not have to say a word. I followed her lead as was my default. Eve lifted the female as I reached for the male. Their weight paled in comparison to the strength in our veins. As we passed our bench from a few hours before, I fetched Mine's gloves and pulled the Oud strap over my shoulder. I'd prefer leaving the zombie to the sunlight to keep the beautiful instrument from injury. However Mine still retained her human empathy and she was more romantic than I, though she was quick to always deny it.

Now we run. Race through the back alleys and up the bricked roads and steps. The previous two nights seemed such a long time ago. I barely remember the first night that we paced agonizingly up the road steps. I was so tired, so hungry and now the sun was creeping towards us, we had zombies and instruments on our shoulders and it felt like we were flying. I gave Eve a half smile at the thrill alone. It was romantic in a way, two mythologies, racing up the road stairs, trying to make it back home before the sun rose and burnt us to dust.

My half smile lasted only a fleeting moment. The back of my neck and the exposed skin on my wrists and hands began to smoulder and sizzle. I stumbled and I cried out as the brick road raced up to strike my face. A hand shot out, grabbed a fist full of my jacket and jerked me into the shadows. I dropped the zombie and fell to my knees. I grunted as I examined my wrists and hands. The flesh was gone, revealing blacked ash for muscle and pale gray bones with bits of orange coals nestled within them.

Eve was there, her zombie out of her arms as she gently held my arms for me. I looked over her body, but she had managed to escape without any damage or injury from the sun. I sucked in a painful breath as smoke smouldered from my wounds.

"Shhh, now, baby, you will heal," Eve told me. Of course she was right and as soon as the words were out of her mouth the wounds were gone. The live coals that were my bones and tendons faded back to pale grey and the burnt black of my muscles disappeared. It became a healthy red before my flesh knitted itself back together. All trace of the damage was gone, but the memory of that agonizing pain remained. Until Eve ran a trail of kisses over my wrists and hands. I closed my eyes and sighed in perfect contentment.

"I have somezing special vor you," a voice whispered to some passerby from around the corner. Eve immediately pulled me up and unlocked her home. We dragged in the zombies and laid them in the floor.

"What are we going to do with the zombies?" I asked Eve as she drew me to her bed. She kicked off her shoes as I sat down, my eyes on their sleeping forms.

"They aren't zombies anymore, they are our children," Even replied as she removed my shoes for me and pulled me back against the mattress. It was hard to keep my eyes open as my head touched the silk covered pillows.

"We should have left them," I told her.

Eve tsked before her reply, "You know only a portion of that pain, or have you forgotten when you had live coals in your bone?" she grabbed my hand and traced the bones in the back of my hand, outlining where the sunlight burned me.

"Eve, we drank from them because we were starving and we had no supply. Now there are four of us in Tangier and we are to avoid the hospital. How are we going to feed four of us?"

Eve frowned. She snuggled into my chest and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She turned her face away and sighed. "I'll have to come back later for my books."

"Eve, I…" I stopped, my eyelids drooped. I was completely over full from my desperate dinner, I was ready to sleep now.

Eve turned her face back to mine. She put her hand over my cheek. "Tell me."

"I don't want to travel again."

"We can't just release them though. They would devastate Tangier. Though it might be a bit of fun with a little chaos." My jaw locked tightly as I gritted my teeth. I looked back at her, unsure if she was making a joke. "Of course we can't do that, now can we? Kit was right, there is enough chaos in this world as it is. Therefore we cannot abandon our children. We'll have to teach them everything we know. Before we let them go."

My eyes were closed by her last word. "No," I whispered to her.

I felt her lips against mine, a kiss good morning. Not a real response to my declination, but I was too tired to pursue a vocal response. I returned her kiss before I snuggled my face into her feathery white hair. The two of us faded into a world of dark swirling colors with no difference to Van Gogh's Starry Night.


End file.
